rise of ivory queen
by inmortal hunter
Summary: al realizar su ritual de invocacion louise no esperaba caer en una tierra acechada por el caos, tal vez este sea su mayor fracaso o tal vez solo es el inicio de su grandeza.


RISE OF THE IVORY QUEEN

Una mañana en la famosa academia de magia de Tristán se llevaba a cabo el ritual más sagrado para los nobles de este país, la invocación de familiar; un ritual llevado a cabo desde las épocas de brimir, mediante el cual se invoca un familiar que serviría como extensión y compañero del mago que había realizado dicho ritual.

-¿Ya han realizado todos el ritual de invocación?-preguntaba un hombre de mediana edad parado frente a una multitud de estudiantes.

-Falta Louise la Zero- se escuchó mencionar a alguien dentro de la multitud.

A pesar de que el comentario fue echo con malicia el profesor lo dejo pasar debido a la importancia del ritual.

-Muy bien señorita valiere, apresúrese a realizar la ceremonia-hablo con un ligero toque de irritación en la voz.

-Si profesor- respondió de entre la multitud de estudiantes una chica de estatura pequeña en comparación con la mayoría de estudiantes allí presentes y con un cabello de color rosa, camino tratando de mostrar un paso seguro hasta estar en el centro del círculo de invocación

-Me pregunto qué invocara la pequeña Zero- comento con sorna un estudiante entre la multitud.

-Seguro que solo lograra hacer una explosión como siempre- comento otro.

-Simplemente debería de desaparecer-

-Su título de nobleza debería ser retirado- se escuchaba de entre la multitud de estudiantes.

"Zero" "inútil" "fracaso" siempre era lo mismo, esas palabras que se repetían siempre a su alrededor la atormentaban; siempre tomada como una inepta, siendo un paria entre los suyos, como deseaba poder cerrarles la boca a todos, pero tenía que guardar esos sentimientos bajo "la regla de acero" que su madre le inculco desde temprana edad.

Siempre tenía que mostrarse orgullosa y no dejar que vieran su debilidad.

-Mi familiar que existe en algún lugar de este vasto universo-comenzó su encantación con fuerza en la voz

-Hoo ¿qué clase de canto es ese?- soltaron a sus espaldas.

-Mi divino hermoso y poderoso familiar responde mi llamado y aparece ante mí-termino de recitar

Kaboom.

Una densa nube de humo se formó donde el circulo estaba, algunos alumnos fueron derribados, el caos y el desastre empezaba a correr entre todos los presentes.

-YA BASTA-fue el grito del maestro que logro retomar el control de su clase- señorita tabitha por favor limpie la zona, señorita Louise-

-…..-no hubo respuesta alguna desde la nube de humo.

-Podría ser que por fin se desintegro con su explosión- Comento en tono burlón un estudiante.

La anterior nombrada tabitha con un movimiento de su bastón logro despejar la zona de la densa capa de humo solo para contemplar cómo donde antes había estado Louise ahora no había nada.

Lo cual Preocupo al profesor el cual en ese momento ordeno a todos a regresar a sus cuartos y que no salieran en lo que él informaba al director mientras en su mente un solo pensamiento comenzaba a formarse

"Karin no va a estar alegre con esto, ni con el trato a su hija"

 _Lugar desconocido_

Peleando sobre un vasto mar de nieve, a las puertas de un reino se encontraba un régimen de caballeros de blanca armadura luchando contra lo que parecían monstruos salidos del averno. Luchaban con valor y toda su fuerza para repeler el ataque que se cernía sobre su ciudad, pero de entre todos ellos destacaba una figura. Un hombre vestido con una armadura que asimilaba el color del marfil a simple vista uno podía decir que estaba magníficamente hecha, blandiendo una espada con ambas manos y sobre su cabeza una corona finamente tallada echa para no interferir en la batalla y aun así mostrar su estatus como soberano de estas tierras.

Luchaba con aun más empeño que todas las tropas juntas al frente de sus hombres manteniendo a raya a las criaturas que solo parecían aumentar en número.

-Mi rey-comento un soldado a su lado que sostenía lo que parecía ser solo el mango de una espada -nos superan en número, debemos retirarnos y reagruparnos dentro de la fortaleza-

-De la orden sr. Fabián, que las tropas se retiren-comenzó a hablar el rey con una voz que si bien denotaba poder también había preocupación por sus tropas, más sin embargo antes de poder dar la orden una explosión resonó a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-Que se supone que fue eso-fue el único comentario audible entre las tropas.

La explosión había logrado destrozar a varios de los demonios y ahuyentar a unos cuantos más.

-Soldados, es nuestra oportunidad; la fuerza tras esa explosión fue suficiente para hacer que el caos se apodere de nuestros enemigos es hora de acabar con ellos-exclamo el rey mientras ordenaba un último asalto con todas sus fuerzas restantes.

A partir de esa orden la batalla fue dura, perdió a algunos hombres y otros quedaron heridos más sin embargo habían salido triunfantes de tan cruenta batalla.

Al comenzar la retirada del lugar un caballero logro divisar algo en el lugar donde había sucedido la explosión.

-!Mi señor¡- un soldado pronunciaba a la vez que se acercaba- mi señor, hemos encontrado algo en la zona donde sucedió la explosión debería venir-

Al acercarse a la zona el rey pudo divisar un cuerpo pequeño parecía no tener ninguna herida más sin embargo estaba desmayada

Que hace una niña pequeña en un campo de batalla como este-fueron las primeras palabras dichas por el rey mostrando preocupación por ella- soldados llévenla al castillo y denle los mejores tratamientos que le puedan dar lo que sea que la halla traído hasta aquí con esa explosión nos ha dado la victoria lo menos que podemos es curarla ¡soldados retirada!

Pequeña… has caído en una tierra destinada a la destrucción pero tu presencia podría cambiar el curso y destino de este reino

En una habitación ricamente ornamentada sobre una cama empezaba a despertar una adolecente de cabellos rosas

Donde, dónde estoy?- se preguntó Louise al encontrarse en un lugar que desconocía, retirando las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo descubrió que no tenía su uniforme escolar sino un pijama para dormir de color blanco, esto la desconcertó pues ella no recordaba tener ropa como esa además de que el material era extraño para ella, decido a levantarse de la cama para explorar la habitación donde se encontraba, el ruido de una puerta abriéndose llamo su atención.

Al voltear a ver al lugar donde provenía el sonido vio entrar a una sirvienta de cabellos negros que se acercaba a paso lento.

Mi señora-hablo con voz delicada- es un gusto encontrarla despierta, ha estado durmiendo durante dos días seguidos, el rey empezaba a preocuparse por usted.

"dos días seguidos, el rey,"- fueron los primeros pensamientos de Louise al escuchar a la sirvienta, hacia años en _Tristania_ que no había un rey, había muerto hace algunos años, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, estaba en un reino ajeno al suyo del cual no tenía ninguna idea donde estaba.

Mi señora –comenzó a hablar la sirvienta al ver la cara de la pequeña- iré a avisar al rey de su despertar para que pueda tener una audiencia con él y pueda explicar las cosas mejor

Solo logro asentir con su cabeza en otro momento y en una situación diferente no había perdonado que un plebeyo le hablara de esa forma pero justo ahora no sabía en donde estaba

Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos apenas y logro escuchar un "hay ropa para usted en el armario "antes de perder la vista a la sirvienta

Se quedó sentada en la cama durante un momento antes de decidir cambiarse, se dirigió al armario y al abrirlo encontró un conjunto de una falda, una camisa de manga larga y unas zapatillas después de cambiarse la ropa comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta al abrirla lo primero que noto fue un largo pasillo y enfrente de ella una amplia ventana la cual al ver a través de ella quedo totalmente asombrada ante ella se mostraba un paisaje de los más impactante, hogares hechos de piedra finamente construidos bañados ligeramente por una capa de nieve podía observar también las murallas que rodeaban el reino podía ver las calles rebosando de vida personas yendo y viniendo vestidos de formas que a ella le resultaban extrañas podía divisar inclusive lo que parecían ser caballeros rondando por toda la ciudad en armaduras finamente talladas portando espadas en sus cinturas

Es un gran reino- escucho una voz a su espalda-y gracias a tu aparición a sobrevivido un día mas

Al voltear a ver quién era encontró a un hombre alto de buena figura vestía una de las armaduras que había visto por la ventana aunque en sus hombreras se podía ver un símbolo extraño de color azulado y solo portaba lo que parecía el mango de una espada en su cintura sin funda aparente

Saludos pequeña, soy sr. Fabián caballero de la orden de marfil y general del mismo así como mano derecha del rey- se presentó de manera formal el caballero ante ella- y ahora, ¿Quién es usted señorita?

Soy Louise francoise le blanc de la vallière-se presentó usando un tono formal, siguiendo el protocolo que sus tutores le habían enseñado para este tipo de ocasiones- estudiante de la academia de Tristán-termino con una ligera reverencia

¿Tristán?- pregunto con extrañeza el caballero- por el momento dejemos eso de lado el rey me ha mandado por usted, sígame por favor es esperada en la sala del trono-termino a la vez que comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo

Ella decidió hacerle caso pues no sería adecuado hacer esperar a un rey, camino en silencio detrás del caballero maravillándose con los pasillos finamente adornados y observando como los sirvientes daban una mirada de respeto y admiración a Sir. Fabián mientras hacían sus labores después de atravesar algunos pasillos llego ante una gran puerta de madera con grabados de lo que parecía ser un caballero peleando contra una monstruosa criatura

Tras un repicar en la puerta de parte de Sr. Fabián, las puertas comenzaron a abrirse dando paso a una gran salón donde se podía ver un trono echo de un extraño material y de exquisita manufactura sentado sobre este estaba un hombre alto de facciones endurecidas por el campo de batalla de largo cabello blanco vestido en ropas formales y sobre su cabeza una corona símbolo de su posición, su postura denotaba autoridad más sin embargo en su rostro se podía ver amabilidad y preocupación por su pueblo un rey noble en toda regla

Al lado del trono uno más pequeño se encontraba sentada una mujer de complexión delgada y cabellos negros, vestía lo que parecían ser ropas de sacerdotisa, un velo cubría su cara haciendo difícil reconocer sus facciones

Mi señor- hablo Sir Fabián bajando a una rodilla mostrando sus respetos al rey, siendo imitado por Louise- he traído a nuestra invitada

Muy bien-hablo el soberano- puede retirarse Sir. Fabián, por favor asegúrese que los guardias estén haciendo sus rondas

Con su permiso majestad-dicho esto procedió a salir por la puerta

Louise se sentía nerviosa viendo al hombre frente a ella, pues su postura le indicaba que estaba siendo analizada

Muy bien pequeña-comenzó a hablar después de unos segundos en silencio- en primera instancia me gustaría agradecerte, ya que lo que sea que te haya traído aquí ha salvado mi reino de caer ante el viejo caos, pero en este momento me gustaría preguntar ¿Quién eres tú?

Soy Louise francoise le blanc de la valiere mi señor noble del reino de Tristán-se presentó con una ligera reverencia

¿Tristán? No estoy familiarizado con ese nombre-expreso mientras llevaba una mano a su mentón- podrías describirme su localización

Si mi señor-Tristania es una nación que comparte los bordes al sur con gallia y al oeste con Germania-comenzó a explicar- localizada al norte en Halkeginia

Al terminar su explicación, miró fijamente la cara del rey que parecía sumido en sus pensamientos

He de decir que no reconozco los nombres que mencionas, te son conocidos los nombres de shulva, la ciudad santuario, tal vez la torre de bruma, londran o tal vez drangleic

Me temo que no-nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse de ella-acaso son las tierras más haya de rub al khali

Me temo entonces que pareces estar muy lejos de tu hogar pequeña-dijo el rey con un tono serio-actualmente nuestro reino comienza a sufrir una gran maldición y con ella el tiempo mismo parece ser afectado conectando pasado presente y futuro de formas muy misteriosas, parece que tú misma has sido víctima de este fenómeno

Esto la preocupo en extremo, lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, este había sido su máxima falla no solo no invoco a un familiar sino que también se las arregló para mandarse a ella misma a un lugar muy lejano

Mas sin embargo tuviste mucha suerte, pues apareciste cerca de eleum loyce, por ahora te ofrezco hospedaje en mi castillo hasta que decidas que hacer

Estaba en shock y apenas y podía articular unas pocas palabras

Que haría ahora, estaba lejos de su hogar, lejos de todo, termino en un lugar desconocido donde su título no valía donde la influencia de su familia era nula, en esta situación no era mejor que una plebeya que viviría gracias a la misericordia de un rey extranjero

Muchas gracias mi señor- dijo tratando de mantener la compostura tanto como podía

Por el momento es todo-dijo el rey mirando intensamente a la pequeña frente a el- de hoy en adelante el cuarto donde despertaste será tuyo, puedes deambular libremente por la ciudad y si necesitas ayuda pídela a alguno de los guardias más tarde quisiera seguir hablando contigo pero por el momento he de atender otros asuntos

Haciendo reverencia salió de la sala del trono y camino directamente a su habitación apenas noto detalle alguno mientras caminaba su mente en blanco por el shock, cuando se encontró enfrente de la puerta de su ahora habitación no pudo más que abrir la puerta y lanzarse a la cama a llorar


End file.
